This invention relates to a built-in air fragrance unit and more particularly to an arrangement for selectively freshening the air within the passenger compartment of a vehicle.
Devices for deodorizing the air, and for producing a pleasant aroma, within a vehicle are available in a variety of arrangements and configurations, as seen in several United States Patents.
The patent to Baker et al (U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,104) only provides for air movement. In addition, the vent is placed in an inaccessible location. Shields et al (U.S. Pat. No. 2,778,678) is for a deodorant dispenser which is excessively complicated and expensive. Gilbertson (U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,182) shows a complicated and clumsy device for deodorizing the air in automobiles. Also, it does not provide for the addition of a fragrance.
Suzuki et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,550) discloses an air filtering system which is not conveniently located and is excessively large and complicated. Sone et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,843) discloses an electrostatic air purifier which does not provide for the addition of a fragrance to the air in an automobile.
The patent to Miller (U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,382) shows a complicated and expensive apparatus for deodorizing the air while Spector (U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,870) acts like a hanging air freshner and could be inconvenient and interfere with activities in the driving compartment.
It is seen that these patented arrangements are either complicated and therefore expensive to install, inefficient, or are highly inconvenient to use.